rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheNewProtagonist/Episode 15: How many times can I say "shit just got real"?
Not enough times, that's how many. Like I'm not even mad that this wasn't a Halloween episode. there's just so much shit to talk about this time, it's insane. So without any more delay, let's get started! That's downtown robbery! Hmm, seems like Roman and his goons are up to they're old tricks again. I suspect his big plan that was teased at the end of Ep.8 will include attacking the festival or something of that nature. I can't wait. Penny and Monkey boy Penny's a Robot. I'm just calling that right the fuck now. She's a robot, insert robot backstory here, etc. As for monkey boy, eh, can't really get a read on him, personally. Seems like your average troublemaker but outside of that, I got nothin. The Weissist (get it?) Okay, uh, Weiss? Honey? I get that the actions of the Faunus have led you to have a "difficult childhood" as you describe but really, you need to stop downin that Haterade, know what I'm sayin? *sigh* who am I kidding? Of course she doesn't! She's Weiss! Sweet Jerry Springer on a pogo stick, did I want to smack her in the mouth! But you know what burns me up the most? It's the fact that I can't ACTUALLY be mad at her because it's not like she's "wrong", she IS a victim, I guess. But I'm kinda confused here; was she implying that Mr. Papa Schnee would repeatedly take his Faunus frustration out on Snow Angel back in the day? Because, holy shit. But seriously, this black and white attitude she's sporting (which is kind of funny when you think about it) is going to end up being very unhealthy. also... "It's a Battle Skirt." ''' Yeah, fuck off, Weiss. You're wearing a dress and gogo boots into battle. I'm surprised no one else at Beacon has made fun of you yet. And of course, the moment we've all been waiting for... '''FaunusBlake Comfirmed CON. FUCKING. FIRMED. I can only imagine this entire site exploding in comments and disscusions about this. I mean, let's be real here, I think a good chunk of us saw this coming from freaking Jupiter but at the same time for some of us there was reason enough to think otherwise. This was handled pretty dramatically too, again, as expected but it almost feel like Monty was being pressured (I guess) into this reveal. Doubtful, I'm sure but I just have this humorous image in my head of Monty jerking his collar at all the comments threatening him to reveal FaunusBlake or else. So, what's my take on all this? Well, much like alot of other Blake fans, at the time I was about as giddy as a schoolgirl at a Justin Bieber consert (I couldn't even begin to desribe the sounds I was making). But then the episode ended and I got a chance to calm down and think about what had just transpired. This could just be my imagination, but it seems like the fact that FaunusBlake hasn't really clicked with the the rest of the team. Maybe that's a good thing for now but considering Weiss' racism, she didn't seem all that angry knowing that a faunus was chilling in her team the whole time. I would imagine her to be more... disgusted I suppose. Yang doesn't seem to be taking a stance on this and Ruby just gives no shits at all, which is good. I have to wonder what this could mean for the future of the series. Most likely Weiss will have to be reformed in one way or another or at least be brought to a point where she'll still work with Blake but still hate OTHER faunus. Something like that. So bottom line, like I said, shit has gotten real. Beyond real. and I luvvit. Here's to gritting outr teeth and waiting for next thursday! Category:Blog posts